Talk:Mission Statement
Older discussion has been moved to Archive 1. :Please add new comments to the end of this page. Connecting to Campaigns At Chicago meetup we had some discussion of connecting this site to real politicians and their respective campaigns. I think this can be done by cataloging different positions, and pressuring political candidates to take a position explained on the wiki. Basically, the idea is to form ratings, like special interest groups do, but do it based off of the positions on the wiki. One idea is to have a way for politicians to authoritatively endorse wiki positions. crossover from Wikipedia I've been editing a good bit of (political) stuff lately at WP. Now I discover a whole 'nother wiki needing the same information. ☹ Hey...I'm not going to do double-effort. What's the technical solution to this problem? — ChristTrekker 18:54, 30 August 2006 (UTC) :Help get some info from Wikipedia and toss it on here! Especially candidate and country pages. (See .) Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 18:58, 30 August 2006 (UTC) ::Like I said, I don't want to do double-work. I'm not seeing why I should put forth the effort to contribute here as opposed (or in addition) to WP. How is this site relevant? -ChristTrekker 14:26, 1 September 2006 (UTC) :Hi there! Looking at your contributions on WP, I think you certainly have a lot of potential contributions here. The difference is that Campaigns Wikia is not an Encyclopedia. It's a subtle difference, but it is a difference. We're focused on collecting information that will help people understand the candidates and issues, but once an election is over, it becomes part of history and should be copied to Wikipedia for the community to hash over. Most of your contributions on WP have to do with the United States Constitution Party, which we don't have a lot of info on here. What we need is info about what candidates are on the CP ticket, and what their positions are. If you can help with that, great! Chadlupkes 19:22, 30 August 2006 (UTC) ::I guess I don't see the difference between and encyclopedic entry for "Minnesota US Senate race, 2006" and the equivalent entry on this site. I suppose when it gets to individual candidates or issues, an article here might be more expansive, rather than an encyclopedia which would read more like a bio or summary. And this site allows local candidates to have a space. But is that it? -ChristTrekker 14:26, 1 September 2006 (UTC) ::OK, I'm starting to understand the distinction between an encyclopedic entry and what could be considered a "voter guide" entry. Would it be correct to view this site as one big voter guide? -ChristTrekker 15:52, 1 September 2006 (UTC) :::I guess you can think of it like that. Info about elections, campaigns, issues, and candidates, is what this is all about! Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 15:56, 1 September 2006 (UTC) Translations Now that we have Interlanguage links, I'm moving these translation links to Talk. Chadlupkes 14:27, 30 October 2006 (UTC) * to Spanish by Babelfish, the Spanish site's equiv page, and the Spanish Equivalent's Babelfish back to English. More on Translation I would like to create an Arabic version by translating as much of the content as possible. Anyone interested to join me? Also, if anyone needs assistance in translation from/into English/German/Arabic let me know. Amira.elmasry